User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix/Archive2
Futuristic shiz ℳainspace. Would that, like, contain info about the services, how to create a guild and suchthings? And the guilds themselves :P Ohya, I can't be arsed to upload my sig here for now ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the Mainspace will be the actual guild pages themselves. As for information about how to create a guild page that would go somewhere in teh help mainspace. Feel free to work on that if you would like. Oh, and if you want sysop rights, just say so and I will give them to you. However, I will prob. setup reconformations for all of the sysops when the wiki goes public and we get a bigger userbase; as we want to make sure the community is happy with who the sysops are going to be :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and information about how to create a guild will most likely be in our FAQ and help forum. I will go start a new thread there so it will be set up --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yay fer teh smiley templaets? That aside: (blocked User:Eloc jcg with an expiry time of infinite (autoblock disabled)) :::Wuh? Did I miss something? Also, I see everythings coming along a bit.. Let's check out what you've built :) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, to what 'Wiki will we generally link? GWWiki or GWiki? Cause, if you use guildwiki:pagename you get interwiki links. Which are prettier and easier to use probably. I wanted to link Guild Registrar on Forum:Help/How Do I Create A Guild? to GWiki but noticed the PvP Access Kit link to GWW. So, I aksed. Also, GWiki is missing that article... Let's see if anyone is in the mood to write something up ^^' article was made. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I blocked Eloc jcg because I gave sysop rights to the wrong username :P his username is actually Eloc Jcg. If I can get into contact with some wikia people then I can desysop the wrong Eloc and add a bot flag to PhoenixBot. As for the links, when you are making a page and information needs to be linked outside of this wiki it is completely up to you on which wiki that you want to link it to. Just remember this wiki it neutral, we do not fully support GuildWiki or Guild Wars Wiki we support them equally. --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:22, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I support Guild Wars Wiki! XD — ク Eloc ' 15:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::It is rather confusing to be sent to GWWiki with one link ,and to GWiki with the other. So, equal "support" doesn't go for me. I don't mind linking to GWW, but it looks uglier with the external links things everywhere. Well, your call is the final call anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:29, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Shortcuts I am guessing that the shortcuts for this wiki will be GWG? — 'ク Eloc ' 15:44, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Correct --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 15:44, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::kk, just making sure. — 'ク Eloc ' 15:50, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Ban and Delete Banning: Template, or the Noticeboard? Delete: 100 different delete templates, or just one which can include a reason? Also, only delete after X time, or delete whenever the sysop feels fit? That is all. Thanks in advance :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Atm banning is by the sysops discretion, and if you see vandals or someone doing something wrong ban them as you please. The noticeboard will be the main way in which we will be notified abotu who needs banning, I personally dislike the banning template. There will be one delete template in which you can insert different information, see Template:Delete. --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::And there was much rejoicing. *faint cheering* Btw: "and if you see vandals or someone doing something wrong ban them as you please." But, but, I can't :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I can :> Cheerios, again. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) small note Sysops automatically have Rollback rights, so there is no need to give sysops Rollback rights specifically ;) Just a note for the future (saw the Admin Information page... :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I am aware of that, I just do it anyway :P. Also please comment on the policy draft in place :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Erm Everything you've taken from GWW, you need to give attribution for, as we over at GW2 had to do. Just a heads up. Luckily, we CAN use GW2W and GWW articles, but we '''cannot use GWiki articles, because of conflicting licenses (This is GFDL, GWiki is NC-BY-SA iirc). 18:50, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I am aware, some things I forgot to add the attribution for, which I will go and do now. Oh and a heads up, use subst: not SUBST: :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::On the contrary, either way works. Though in my prefs its capitalised, so I have no idea what happened in the process of from prefs to sig. Ah well. 18:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually I just tested it, and only subst: works SUBST: makes it act like --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::User:Warwick/~.js doesnt exist on this wiki :p 19:00, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but I tested it on something else :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Noticeboard It doesnt anymore, since the adminskin.. No longer exists. They remove it later today, or perhaps its already removed. I dont know. 15:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :When it no longer exists then the notice can be removed, but as long as this link is blue then I am going to keep the notice up :). Also, if you are not an administrator it is best not to edit the notices to the admins --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Delete and Protect buttons Do you mind if I shorten 'em up to "Del" and "Prot"? Anyone should know what it refers to, and otherwise it isn't hard to find out, amirite? The shorter text looks better imho, especially on smaller screens (below 1024*768 if those still exist :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Um, I actually prefer the default for those... feel free to edit your monobook though if you want :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ohai admin plz? Armond 05:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :lol, how 'bout you contribute a bit more and we will see ;) --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Tbh, fix your username (or at least your userpage and talk) - the GW- bit is... unnofficial? annoying? un-leaderlike? Pick two. Armond 05:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::: It was do to Wikia not merging my account correctly, so I get a pretty GW- infront I might request it be changed. I will go do that now :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Make the new account, b-crat it, copy-paste everything over, delete old pages. Done! Armond 05:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ohai (2) admin plz? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :TROLL B& Armond 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::no u ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't resist :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Np, lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Hey! I was quite literally in the process of uploading Tango icons when you jumped the gun and stole my thunder! Gosh darn it. 05:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :lol, I am quick :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Public This site go public yet or did Armond and Wizardboy somehow find it on their own? — ク Eloc ' 02:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes it is public, I am having some trouble announcing it on the forums though. Me and Wyn are trying to find a place for me to announce this --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 02:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::How about a link on the GuildWiki main page? --R Phalange 03:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::We would need to ask some of the Admins at GuildWiki first... --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, might be a bad idea to be honest. Perhaps just leave it to go round through word of mouth. I hear Auron wants to set up a guild space on GuildWiki, so uhh.. yeah. --R Phalange 03:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Funny how Auron came up with that when he found out about this wiki.... hmm... --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it would be better on the other wiki.. keep maintenance easier (more people to take care of it) and also get more newbies who go to GuildWiki to make their own guild page. --R Phalange 03:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::btw can i bes sysops now? --R Phalange 03:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I obviously disagree :P... Besides one I get this on a forum, more people will most likely come. As for sysop see above :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'm just a ninja. Wizardboy's my apprentice; he followed me in (with really crappy "stealth", I might add) after I assassinated a few guards. Ok, ok, he linked me over MSN for some reason or other. But Belar put up a screenshot of this wiki telling him he had new messages (with a red link in the upper right corner) on PvX, I think. Armond 21:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :It's the standard "new message" that isn't really a message that you get when you first log into a Wikia wiki. Try it on any other and you should get the same. --R Phalange 22:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Boredom = productivity. Here's a logo, based on the guild icon on the Battle Isles. It's a little bit rough, but I had an hour to kill and thought you might want it :) -- [[User:GW-AT|'''AT]](''talk'' | ) 02:22, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, thank you AT; this will be a great starting icon. I really appreciate it :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:55, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm This should be quite interesting. Saw the link on your page, decided to come! How can I be of service? --People of Antioch 10:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi PoA! I am so glad you are here. If you wanna help, you can start by making a guild page and forum, it also might be best to have a look at Category:Pages that need to be worked on, and take a look at some of the policy drafts over on GWG:POLICY and see if you can help us out on those. =D --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::The vary basis of a wiki, Assume Good Faith, is something I did not find here. You should go draft one. Never mind, I found it, but I think it's important to seperate that page sometime, as we'll need to site detailed versions of it when the situation arises. --People of Antioch 17:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well AGF is a core wikia policy, but I suppose I could write up a draft for it --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, along with other things, I've drafted several other policies you might find interesting. --People of Antioch 03:43, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmmn. We seem to be getting minimal talk done here. A true test of a policy is it being approved and then being challenged by a troll/vandal/what have you. That's my actual opinion on such users - a blessing in disguise. If there weren't people like that in the world, I think some of us might be out of a job: such as Norton or MacAfee. If someone didn't try to have fun getting around the back door, someone earlier would eventually try to do something more malicious. :::::Anyway, is there going to be a time limit of sorts (not an actual rule) that when a draft goes unopposed, it gets bumped up to status? --People of Antioch 21:43, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nope the auhor makes that choice. --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh. Pfft. I haven't had any input yet... ;_; --People of Antioch 04:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) tag We should have one. Makes categorizing automatic if it comes with the tag. I've created categories of guilds based on Category:Guilds by play style, and Category:Recruiting Guilds. Along with their variables of PvE, PvP, and PvX. Maybe you want a box for all of those? --People of Antioch 15:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I think we should probably have one also. — 'ク Eloc ' 21:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why do we need one? The categories can be added manually and it is killing me enough to place that big gaudy box on non-player maintained notable guild pages, I would rather not have one on every single mainspace page on the wiki. However, if you would like to create the templat with just the category in it or something; then be my guest :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, when I can I will. Want differing ones between PvP, PvE, and PvX? I'm not going to make one (unless there is a demand for it) for recruiting and not. --People of Antioch 14:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) B-Crats In the future, Arb-com might be needed. Are you planning on being the only one with B-Crat power, or are we going to have elections? If so, another policy needs to be drafted. I don't mean to offend or libel that you'll abuse sole power, sorry if I did. Also, is it even possible to get another B-Crat on the table? I mean wikia is kinda different after all. --People of Antioch 01:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :It is possible, and no; I do not plan to be the only one with bcrat powers. When I can find a way to advertise this wiki better adn get more users, then I will worry about more bcrats. I offered a certain user the postion, but she turned it down for some pressing reasons. At this time, we do not need an election or adminship policy; once the wiki is better known, then we will :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay. Contact me on MSN, I'd like to discuss some other things without the slowdown of call-back posting here. --People of Antioch 02:20, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Guild Forums Do they show up on the RC when a post is made? --People of Antioch 19:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :They do, and in order to reduce RC spam I created a draft policy so we can avoid an overflow of RC spam. --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Images Though I relented, as there is no set image policy yet, I uploaded several icons from GWW. They have the same licensing so that will be good for that. My next set is completing the profession tangos. See you soon. --People of Antioch 04:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC)